


A day in the life of Henry Emily

by Moonlit_Fics



Series: The life of Henry Emily [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Fics/pseuds/Moonlit_Fics
Summary: For my beloved friend.This is full of inside jokes and all I can say isI'm sorry. this didn't need to exist, but it does.
Relationships: Henry Emily / Toy Chica
Series: The life of Henry Emily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873348
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A day in the life of Henry Emily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dusty_Gallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Gallows/gifts).



Henry groaned, fumbling blindly for his glasses on the nightstand as he did every morning. The sun shone brightly through the window, showing it was another perfect, sunny day in Utah. He felt a body against his back, and hummed gratefully when his wife’s arm reached over him, handing his glasses.

“Thanks” he mumbled tiredly, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before pulling himself up to his feet. He changed out of the bib and pink booty shorts he’d fallen asleep in, switching to a more presentable Unicorn onesie before going to take care of his kids.

“Chica, love, I’m gonna go check on the kids” He informed his robot chicken wife, who was putting back on her beak that she took off to sleep. She hugged him against her curvy chicken body before letting him go check on their offspring.

Henry first went to check on the twins in their giant metal robot eggs. Charlie and Sammy hadn’t hatched yet, but Henry was sure excited to see which parent they looked like. He turned them in their incubator.

Next he went to check on little Nate, an interesting looking little crossbred amalgamation that was ‘man’ only in the eyes of Plato. He looked like a chicken like his mother, but not robotic. He lacked feathers and had an odd tuft of hair on his head that looked like it might have been inherited from his dad, or could possibly be a hairball their lovely cat Twizzle lovingly plopped onto his head. It was honestly hard to tell. 

Nate opened his mouth, and Henry violently thrust a baby bottle full of oil into his gaping maw, where it was downed into the weird chicken man baby’s robotic stomach. When the baby was done, he lifted his odd amalgamation of a child onto his shoulder like a parrot. 

“Heya darling, I’m almost done with breakfast!” Chica chirped, frosting a dozen cupcakes and placing them on the table. It was an odd quirk of his sexy yellow robot chicken wife; she only made pizza or cupcakes, and seemed genuinely annoyed by the thought of Henry eating anything else. He couldn’t fix it, so he accepted this odd diet and was now stuck in it. He gingerly ate the cupcakes he was starting to be so sick of, handing the ‘child’ to his lovely wife. 

“I’m going to go for a walk, I’ll be back soon” he promised, walking out the door. He breathed in the outside air, walking to the lake to sit down. He sat by the lake, throwing sourdough bread to the ducks- he knew it’d kill them, but it would mean his wife would stay the prettiest bird in the city. Speaking of which, there was a group of pretty robot birds walking towards him 

“Hey there.” A slightly rounder robot bird walked forward with a tinier bird with maracas. Behind them were an armless one, one with lots of exposed metal, a glowing one, and a white bird. 

Henry stared on in disgust as he realized only the white one wore undergarments, the others only in bibs. Shame on them!

“Hey there big boi, You look real smexy in that big manly unicorn onesie. I’m Chica, and this is Chica, Chica, Chica, Chica and Chica! We couldn’t help but notice your chicken-loving aura and we couldn’t help but say hi!” The round one spoke up as the small one dropped her maracas and hugged Henry’s waist

“UwU, hewwo senpai, iz nice to meet you! RAWR XD” she shrieked, nuzzling him. Henry patted it’s head.

“Yeah, hi. I’m Henry, nice to meet you.” He smiled politely as all the chicken robots cuddled up to him. 

“I’m very sorry, can I have some space please? I’m married.” He muttered softly. 

“UwU but chicken cult leader, you’re the rooster of our coop. That means you can have all of us! We’re all your wife now!” The white one squealed, and Henry paused.

“I suppose so. Then I would like to let you follow me and meet my wife”

He decided, marching home with the parade of half dressed chickens marching behind him, all the way home.  
“Chica, honey I'm home! And I brought friends!” He called, and she rushed over. 

“Oh hello!”

“Chica, this is Chica, Chica, Chica, Chica, Chica and Chica!” He introduced them, Chica nodding along.

“Well hello, Chica, Chica, Chica, Chica, Chica and Chica; I’m Chica! It’s nice to meet you”  
They all introduced themselves, hanging off the handsome man they claimed as their rooster. Chica ran upstairs, coming back with a box. 

“If you’d like to be a real rooster, you have to pass the bravery test” she told her husband, taking a block of unknown food out, urging Henry to open his mouth. When he did, she shoved it in his mouth.

It felt like the world stopped.

All good and light in the world shattered like glass; he couldn’t see, or hear, or speak. All there was was horror rising in his body as it dawned on him that what inhumane torture has been thrust upon him; he was fed a watermelon candy.  
He sobbed. He sobbed for all the pain and terror in the world, the dread built in his gut as darkness seemed to swallow him; he felt broken.

But he had to swallow it.  
He had to do it. For his sexy yellow robot chicken wife, and his new six soon to be sexy yellow robot chicken wives. For his horrible misshapen chicken-esque fleshy man child. For his incubating twins, who’d likely also be horrible fleshy gross amalgamations of their parents. For the chance that at least ONE of these new chicken wives would make literally anything but cupcakes and pizzas.

It was agonizingly slow and painful, but he managed to slip the block of awful tasting sin down his throat with a sob.

The chicken ladies cheered and presented him with a gift; a very sexy chicken mask that lured all the ladies. He put it on, and they all clung to him, unable to move. He had become a literal chick magnet. He felt like a fucking god. Africa played in the background as all the sexy chicken robot ladies snuggled close to him. Henry Emily has never felt sexier.

One day he’d have an army of over a thousand offspring, all different presentations of half man half robot chicken. He’s use them to take over the world with his sexy chicken robot harem behind him. It’d be a glorious conquest, one that would change history forever

But for now he was happy. This was his family now.

Just him, His three weird fucked up fleshy robot chicken children, and his super fucking sexy robot chicken harem.


End file.
